Frisson
by PCHolmes
Summary: Castiel esta triste e canta uma música para se acalmar. Dean a escuta e começa relembrar de uma série de coisas. Uma conversa e tentativa de Dean consolar seu anjo. Destiel


Dean estava concertando seu amado Impala na casa do Bobby depois de uma missão estressante. Houve muitas mortes, inclusive de inocentes, por causa de uma briga de anjos e demônios que os irmãos Winchester tentaram apartar. Não que separar seria a palavra mais certa para o que eles tentaram. Já que o único anjo que eles verdadeiramente confiam é Castiel. Se os seres celestiais e infernais quisessem brigar, que seja em qualquer outro canto que não este planeta.

Dean esta sozinho na garagem com seu carro, quando começa a escutar um instrumento musical sendo tocado. Por curiosidade ele se aproxima e vê Castiel sentado em cima de um carro velho, dedilhando uma harpa. Cada corda emitindo um som maravilhoso. O loiro se aproxima e se encanta com a música que o anjo esta tocando, mesmo sem a conhecer. Já o moreno, está tão concentrado tocando, que não percebe a aproximação de seu protegido. O som da música é embalado pela voz suave e muito afinada de Castiel, que começa a cantar.

"_Meu coração pulou  
Você chegou, me deixou assim  
Com os pés fora do chão  
Pensei: Que bom!  
Parece, enfim, acordei"_

Dean automaticamente começa a pensar no dia em que Castiel o tirou do inferno. Nos dias de extrema tortura e dor que foram aquela época em que passou lá. Quando em seu coração, só havia a desilusão, o anjo o retirou deste lugar, levando-o de volta para seu irmão e o seu "pai" Bobby.

Refletiu, tentando ver se conseguia se lembrar das asas do moreno o protegendo, mas foi incapaz. Queria saber qual seria a sensação de tocar nas asas de seu anjo.

Lá, quando estava no inferno, pensou no desespero que sentia e nas lágrimas que ousaram cair de seus olhos. Como se fosse um terrível pesadelo, na qual Castiel o libertou.

"_Pra renovar meu ser  
Faltava mesmo chegar você  
Assim, sem me avisar  
Pra acelerar  
Um coração que já bate pouco  
De tanto procurar por outro"_

Tudo bem que, sair do inferno não transformou sua vida em um mar de rosas. Afinal, foram dias de muito sofrimento evitando que Sam dissesse sim a Lúcifer. Quando Sam o traiu para ficar com a Ruby. Tantas decepções, tantas vezes pensava em desistir. Mas seu anjo da guarda, sempre estava lá para animá-lo. Com aqueles olhos que pareciam ler sua alma e aquele jeito inocente de não entender diversas piadas e atitudes dos seres humanos. Ele, Castiel, sem saber, ou sabendo, Dean não era capaz de afirmar, o ajudava a percorrer o caminho tortuoso que era a vida.

Dean, quando pensava que não existia bondade do mundo, que todos eram indignos de confiança, após as diversas traições de seu irmão, encontrou em um anjo, a esperança. E olha que ele nem acreditava em anjos. Ele não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

O loiro vivia para cuidar do irmão. Protegê-lo. Mas quando foi retirado do inferno, percebeu que existia alguém que cuidava dele. Para falar a verdade, custou a acreditar, afinal pensou que livra-lo de lá fazia parte apenas da missão do anjo. Sendo o receptáculo, era o dever do moreno manter sua integridade. Mas com o passar do tempo, percebeu que Castiel cuidava dele, porque queria. Porque gostava e se sentia bem.

"_Anda cansado  
Mas quando você está do lado  
Fica louco de satisfação_

_Solidão nunca mais"_

Às vezes Dean se perguntava por que Castiel estava ao seu lado. Às vezes, ele não era nem um pouco educado com ele. O moreno ao decidir ficar com os humanos perdeu tanta coisa... Vários de seus irmãos o odiavam. Morreu e reviveu uma série de vezes. Deu-lhe uma surra, quando ele pensou em dizer "sim" para os anjos.

São tantas lembranças... Mas Dean fica feliz em saber que o moreno optou por ele e pelo irmão. Talvez seja egoísmo, mas o loiro sentia que a presença e paz que Cass te dava, era o motivo de todo dia ele seguir em frente. Dean nunca estaria sozinho, pois ele tinha Castiel.

"_Você caiu do céu  
Um anjo lindo que apareceu  
Com olhos de cristal  
Me enfeitiçou  
Eu nunca vi nada igual"_

Dean começou a reparar no moreno tocando a harpa. Os olhos azuis brilhantes, estavam se segurando para não chorar. O loiro não sabia se anjos choravam, mas Cass estava tentando não o fazer.

Dean desesperadamente queria colocar o anjo em seu colo, envolve-lo com um abraço, para fazer toda essa dor que ele estava sentindo ir embora. O loiro amava o moreno já fazia um bom tempo, mas com essa rotina maluca e o rastro de morte que seguiam sua vida, achava impossível ter esperanças de ter uma vida com seu anjo. Por mais que o dono dos olhos verdes transasse com várias meninas, nas cidades em que passavam, era uma forma de tentar esquecer o anjo. Uma forma ineficaz, mas não deixa de ser uma tentativa.

- Há quanto tempo está ai? – pergunta Castiel, interrompendo os pensamentos de Dean e o fazendo se assustar.

- Desde quando começou a cantar

Os dois se encaram. Dean começa a andar em direção a Castiel e o anjo se movimenta para dar espaço para o loiro se sentar ao seu lado.

- Que... que música você estava tocando? – pergunta o loiro

- Não é uma música que você conheça Dean – responde o moreno olhando para um ponto fixo qualquer – não é um dos seus rocks agitados. É uma música tranquila, de uma banda chamada Roupa Nova.

- É uma música bonita – começa Dean, tentando puxar conversa – não sabia que você cantava Cass.

- Existem muitas coisas sobre mim que você desconhece. Até onde sei, todos os humanos possuem uma forma de extravasar o que esta sentindo. Você, enche a cara de cerveja, whisky ou qualquer outra bebida. Já eu, canto. O que me é extremamente estranho, pois antes eu cantava para relaxar depois de alguma guerra e agora eu canto, pois estou sentindo dor.

- Quer conversar sobre isso? – pergunta Dean receosamente

- Conversar sobre o que? – Castiel começa a falar – Olha quantos irmãos meus morreram. Quantos humanos morreram. E para que? Para nada! Eu sei que não posso salvar todos. Eu sei que o céu é muito mais corrompido do que as pessoas pensam. Antes Dean, eu tinha um motivo para lutar. Agora, não sei por que mais eu luto.

O silêncio reina. As palavras de Castiel doem em Dean. Lógico que o anjo tinha motivos para lutar, Dean era o motivo. Mas será que o moreno não percebia isso? O loiro era péssimo em aconselhar pessoas, ainda mais um ser celestial. Mas será que o dono dos olhos azuis não percebia que seu protegido estava lá? Querendo abraça-lo, beija-lo, ama-lo. Dean queria fazer Castiel renascer, voltar a ter aquele brilho nos olhos. Será que o anjo não percebia isso?

O moreno alheio a qualquer pensamento do loiro volta a cantar.

"_De repente  
Você surgiu na minha frente  
Luz cintilante  
Estrela em forma de gente  
Invasora do planeta amor  
Você me conquistou"_

- Você de arrepende de tudo que passou? – pergunta Dean, interrompendo o canto de seu anjo.

- Não Dean – Castiel o olha nos olhos – nem um pouco. Por você, eu faria tudo de novo.

Cass levanta-se do carro, deixando a harpa e começa a andar um pouco. Dean o segue.

- Cass, me dá a sua faca.

- Dean – Castiel suspira cansado – você acha que vou me matar? Eu sou um anjo do Senhor. Me matar não é algo que posso fazer. E se fizesse? Que diferença faz? Eu iria pro inferno? Eu já estive lá. No céu também já estive e não acho que um dia irei voltar para lá.

- Como assim que diferença faria? Larga mão de ser bobo, Castiel. E eu? O Sam? O Bobby? Não contamos? Pensei que você achava que éramos uma família.

Uma sombra de um sorriso passa nos lábios do anjo. Ficava feliz em saber que Dean o considerava como membro de sua família.

- Dean, me dá um abraço? – Castiel pede

O loiro, pego de surpresa por este pedido tão diferente do anjo, não pensa duas vezes e o abraça.

- Eu te amo Cass – diz Dean, ainda abraçado com o anjo.

O loiro procura a boca do moreno e a beija. O anjo com os olhos fechados se deixa levar por essa sensação maravilhosa. Castiel puxa Dean pela cintura e aprofunda o beijo. E eles ficam ali, trocando gestos de carinhos, não se importando com anjos, demônios, guerras ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse vir atrapalha-los.

"_Me olha, me toca  
Me faz sentir  
Que é hora, agora  
Da gente ir"_


End file.
